dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Easter
|date release = (Android) April 18th, 2019 (iOS) April 22nd, 2019|tz = Day|jumps = 0|falls = 1|teleportations = 1|teleportation = 1|u-turns = 0|previous = The Mountains|next = The Maze}} Difficulty * As always, don’t get distracted by the decorations. * Some objects will obscure the line. * If you don’t react fast enough at the teleportation, you might fail. * At 50% - 60%, some parts don't sync. Strategy * This level is moderately easy, so there’s not too much to worry about. * The camera path is a little awkward, so be sure to focus on the music. Trivia * Easter marks as the fourth level to be inspired by a holiday (following The Valentines, the two Christmas levels, and the two Halloween levels). * This is the fifth level to not feature the pyramid at the end. Rather instead, the line enters a castle, akin to the ending of The Alley. ** Technically speaking, this could be the eight level to not feature the pyramid at the end, if counting the "secret" routes on The Maze and The Christmas Party and counting The Faded Original, which was removed. * This level gives a nod to the popular novels Alice in Wonderland ''and ''Through the Looking-Glass, both written by Lewis Carroll.'' ** 0-24% includes the scene in which Alice comes to meet talking playing cards who are servants of the Queen and King, also cards that are portrayed as the suit of Hearts. ** 25-60% includes the scene of the Mad Tea Party. ** 61-79% includes the scene in which Alice discovers the Garden of Live Flowers, a garden where flowers could ''literally talk and sing. ** 80-85% includes living chess pieces. ** 86-100% includes a bridge that leads to a castle. *** The level uniquely divides and sometimes intertwines the two novels. 0-60% focuses primarily on the first novel and 61-100% focuses primarily on the second novel. * This is the second level to be inspired by a novel, preceded by The Ugly Duckling. * This is the ninth level in which uses teleportation. Unlike the usual blackout in most levels, this level in particular uses a portal, similarly used in The Ocean. ** The use of the portal is a direct nod from Through the Looking-Glass, in which the mirror Alice enters through leads her to an alternative world. * This is the first level where both the crown markers and the percentages are poorly placed. * This level is created by the same designer who created The Ocean, which might mention the portal mentioned above. * The level icon marks the first to not include any animation except for the cube. * The soundtrack is similar to The Christmas Party. * This level barely has to do with Easter, instead focusing on the Alice in Wonderland books instead. * The image you get when you complete the level is a placeholder image of a red question mark on a white background. Percentage Markers *The 10% marker is on the right of the back of a fence. *The 20% marker is on the left of the grass part. In some devices, the 20% marker disappears when it reached that point, while some are not. *The 30% marker is to the right of the path under a fork during the dinning table part. *The 40% marker is on a cup to the left of the path toward the end of the dinning table part. *The 50% marker is at the start of the sky part, toward the right of the path. *The 60% marker is floating off the right of the path right before the fall into the forest. *The 70% marker is on the right of the path (look closely) at the start of the forest part, almost like how the 50% marker was at the start of the sky part. *The 80% marker is hard to see. It is located on the last blue mushroom right before leaving the forest. The reason it's so hard to see is because it almost shares the same color as the mushroom. *The 90% marker is on the castle walkway off to the right of the path after the chess board part. *The 100% marker is not shown but let trees behind the castle represent the 100% mark. *But in unlimited heart cube update the 50%, 80% ,90% maker was removed Gameplay Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Moderately Easy levels